


Plastic Hearts - Arnoldo & Francis Deluxe Edition

by PrincesaPetalito



Category: El Ristorantino de Arnoldo (TV), Henry Danger (TV), Junior Express (TV), Junior Express (TV) RPF, Nivis Amigos de Otro Mundo (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Breastfeeding, Boypussy, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Heavy Angst, Incest, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raw Sex, Sibling Incest, Songfic, Spitroasting, Trans Male Character, Twincest, Underage Sex, Unprotected Sex, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito
Summary: A tragic Event happens in the Grand Chef Arnoldo's life, leading to him and his loyal assistant Francis parting ways after a 15-year relationship.During their time apart Francis gets bred and impregnated by his twin brother Julio while Arnoldo impregnates his daughter/niece Fiore to the sound of Miley's amazing new album, Plastic Hearts.Arnoldo is 55, Francis is 21, Fiore is 11-years-old as of the break-up."In the abscence of affection, we take anything and call it love."Most Chapters contain Incest,underage sex and Non-con/Dub-con.REMINDER: It's all FICTION.
Relationships: Arnoldo/Alina, Arnoldo/Amadeo/Felipe, Arnoldo/Fiore, Arnoldo/Francis (Junior Express), Arnoldo/Natalio, Arnoldo/Topa, Francis/Josh (Blue's Clues), Francis/Julio Graham, Francis/Ray Manchester/Schwoz Schwartz, Francis/Rodrigo, Natalio/Francis/Topa, Rolando/Francis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Lights Up (Intro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young waiter Francis (21) says Goodbye to his Grand Chef and Mentor Arnoldo (55), their precious daughter (11) and the remote Island of Bahia Bonita far sooner than he expected.
> 
> Rated G.

_What do you mean?_  
_I'm sorry by the way_  
_I'm never coming back down_  
_Can't you see?_  
_I could, but wouldn't stay...._

Francis tried to keep his sorrowful tears at bay as Alina kindly helped the young,dejected waiter pack his belongings in order to go back to the monorail.

And from then? He wasn't really sure.

The curly-haired assistant stepped out the doors of the Ristorantino with a dreadful feeling at the pit of his stomach,everything was silent,the skies were gray,everyone was still mourning.

_What do you mean?_  
_I'm sorry by the way_  
_I'm never coming around_  
_It'd be so sweet if_  
_Things just stayed the same...._

Arnoldo had gotten the heartbreaking news that his nonna had passed away while they were still travelling away at Junior Express during Topa y Los Rulos last tour.

The beyond stubborn Chef had instantly isolated himself from everyone and everything,becoming depressed,only speaking to Francis to tell him to inform Captain Topa that they would be making a stop at this remote island called Bahia Bonita,refusing to explain the reason why.

Until the charming,aspiring magician got it out of the older,mustached man he cared for so deeply.

And both ended up attending the melancholic funeral.Arnoldo's whole family was there and it made the brunet Chef feel extremely remorseful that he was away working for so long,he hasn't seen any of them in many years,including his dear nonna.

Last time he had seen their precious daughter, Fiore Bianca,she was practically a toddler,now she's a beautiful young lady at 11,he basically missed all her years growing up.

At this moment,it didn't feel worth it,Arnoldo didn't want his Francis to feel the same raw regret he was currently going through.

_All the lights couldn't put out the dark_  
_Running through my heart_  
_Lights up and they know who you are_  
_Know who you are_  
_Do you know who you are?_

Francis walked into the train station to wait for the monorail with fiery determination to his bright olive eyes,from here,he could see where his Arnoldo was,by the top of the lighthouse afar, still in black attire,probably watching him too.

The young waiter knew his (former?) boss was suffering immensely and at this moment,it likely felt to the temperamental Italian man like the right decision,Francis.....wasn't so sure,he was barely even given much time to speak to the young girl who's technically his biological daughter with Arnoldo but has no idea (yet).

The young apprentice wasn't sure about anything anymore.

All he knew was that Arnoldo told him he should go,visit his own family,do the things he always wanted yet never felt allowed to,start writing his own future,his own story.

Quiet tears ran down the raven-haired boy's pale,round cheeks without his permission as he heard the sound of the colorful monorail close by,he took one last glance back at the small but gorgeous island and his depressed Chef in the distance.

 _Step into the light_  
_(Shine)_  
_So bright sometimes_  
_(Shine)_  
_I'm not ever going back...._.

What he couldn't understand was how come his Arnoldo could no longer be part of his Story.


	2. WTF Do I Know? (Rated T - Incest/Underage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - Arnoldo and Francis reflect on their first days apart, mentions of pedophilia and incest, hints of Arnoldo/Fiore and past Arnoldo/Francis

_Pourin' out a bottle full of my frustration_  
_Here to tell you somethin' that you don't know_  
_I'm the type to drive a pickup through your mansion_  
_I'm completely naked but I'm makin' it fashion_  
_Maybe gettin' married just to cause a distraction_  
_Here to tell you somethin' that you don't know_

It was a strange sensation,sleeping here alone for the first time in many years, without a big weight (literal and metaphorical) laying over you.

He had made you pack all his things to leave,you realized too late that he had no intention of ever coming back when you foolishly thought the next logical step on your relationship was getting married on a beautiful island,starting your own family and a new life far away from here.

You were so very wrong.

And now you feel utterly alone and helpless,this room feels so empty, you don't know if you can even sleep without him.He had a strong presence,impossible to ignore.

_Am I wrong that I moved on and I_  
_And I don't even miss you?_  
_Thought that it'd be you until I die_  
_But I let go_

Arnoldo tapped his fingers anxiously by the balcony at the shore,it was dark,cold and windy outside,he wasn't sure how late in the night it really was or how long he has been here.

He's convinced himself he has made the right decision,he made his Francis lose too much of his own life dedicated solely to the Grand Chef already.

Francis will never become someone in life if Arnoldo just keeps on cutting his wings short,afraid that if the young apprentice knows too much,he might get smart and confident enough to leave and find better.

So before he inevitably leaves,Arnoldo lets him go.

This was best for the both of them.

_What the fuck do I know? I'm alone_  
_'Cause I couldn't be somebody's hero_  
_You want an apology? Not from me_  
_Had to leave you in your own misery_  
_So tell me, baby, am I wrong that I moved on?_  
_And I, and I don't even miss you_  
_Thought that it'd be you until I die...._

You poured yourself a glass of orange juice,tapping your foot and moving your hips to a rhythm in your head,for the first time you felt the urge to drink something.....stronger,something that wouldn't be available at the monorail.

Something that people say usually makes your pain go away,even if for a little while.

You danced around the kitchen,even without any alcohol in your system yet,you haven't felt this free in a long time.

Even if your mind and your heart weren't all here yet.

_Tryin' to see the stars through the new pollution_  
_Think that I'm the problem? Honey, I'm the solution_  
_Maybe all the chaos is for your amusement_  
_Here to tell you somethin' that you don't know_

Arnoldo went down by the beach,wine bottle in one hand as the prideful Chef laid his head in the sand,hoping the clear,starry night sky,the calming sound of the ocean and the burning alcohol in his veins would soothe his pain,misery and worries.

He admitedly had cut most ties with his family members once they found out things about him that they definitely shouldn't.

Like the fact Francis has been underaged through most of their relationship which went beyond mentor/mentee when the young waiter was still only 6 years old and impregnating his naive and impressionable pupil at merely 9.

Arnoldo chuckled bitterly to himself,taking another large swig of the bottle,he can't help but wonder if anyone besides his nonna wind up finding out about him 'messing around' with Francis,knocking him up,then screwing their literal baby daughter,Fiore,before he was properly 'banished' from ever stepping into her Ristorantino or the island ever again.

Up until the old,usually kind woman died, that is.

She felt ashamed of him,he couldn't really blame her at all.

_Put you on a pedestal, you're cravin' the spotlight_  
_Desperate for attention, nose is bloody, it's daylight_

You got too carried away,failing to notice anyone approaching the kitchen as you moved awkwardly by yourself yet feeling more than happy in your own right,even if for a single moment,hoping to forget the person you literally idolized and lived under the shadow of for so long.

Until your nose collided with the double doors,that is,pulling you back into the harsh reality way too soon.

You opened your eyes to spot a very embarassed and apologetic looking Harmony,she had no reason to be sorry,she did nothing wrong.

She never did anything wrong.

You already knew you wouldn't sleep tonight anyway, might as well make some tea for the both of you.

_And I don't even miss you_  
_Thought that it'd be you until I die_  
_But I let go, what the fuck do I know?_

Fiore tip-toed back into the Village way past what should have been her bedtime when she noticed a large figure laying by the beach by itself in the distance and couldn't help her curiosity as she snuck closer.

The young teen with curly,dyed pink-purple hair,gasped audibly as she recognized the strange figure as whom she was raised to believe as her Uncle Arnoldo.

He was a man with many issues,she wouldn't mind trying to help him solve some of them her own way.


	3. Plastic Hearts (Rated M - Threesome/Orgy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M - Francis first night out partying, his mind is still somewhere else as Natalio and Captain Topa double teamed him senseless.
> 
> Rulo Rolando/Francis  
> Natalio/Francis/Topa
> 
> Mentions of incest,underage sex and pregnancy, breeding kink.

_A crowded room where nobody goes_  
_You can be whoever you wanna be here_  
_And oh, I've been livin' at the chateau_  
_Shouldn't drive, but I should really go home_  
_I don't even know 'em, but they won't leave here_

It was the end of the very last concert of the tour before Topa Y Los Rulos parted ways for an indefinite amount of time.

It may be sad for the fans but tonight everyone only felt like celebrating before going on their separate ways,following their own futures.

Francis knew he would regret all this the second Rulo Rolando decides to quit shoving his tongue down the charming waiter's throat as the blue-clad guitarist pushes him against the disgusting bathroom walls.

It just felt so good to kiss someone else,anyone else,even if that someone was also a person whose you had a disastrous history with.

It was only for tonight anyway,no strings attached,Rolando is incredibly attractive,he'll do just fine.

Even if a mustache would help him wonders.....

No Francis,no mustaches,not tonight.....

Rolando could use some more weight though.....

You're hopeless, aren't you?

_Frightened by my own reflection_  
_Desperate for a new connection_  
_Hold you in, but don't you get too close_  
_Love you now, but not tomorrow_  
_Wrong to steal, but not to borrow_  
_Pull you in, but don't you get too close_

Francis' mind was hazy,next thing he knew,a visibly drunk Topa had his hands possessively around the talented waiter's torso.

Now this rough,firm touch felt far more familiar but not disturbingly so,the purple-clad Captain's brunet curls felt soft in Francis' palm,his pink lips tasted of strawberries.

Even with an inebriated mind,the sneaking thought about the possible consequences of tonight kept sneaking into the usually responsible teen's mind.

Alongside them,the thought he dreaded the most... has Arnoldo already found someone to waste the night away as well?

_I've been California dreamin'_  
_Plastic hearts are bleedin'_  
_Keep me up all night_  
_Lost in black hole conversation_  
_Sunrise suffocation_  
_Keep me up all night_

As Francis' mind wandered back to his Italian Chef without him meaning to as the young man chased the older's taste on his Captain's lips,he felt a strong pull from behind,a large,prominent,clothed erection following suit.

Francis gasped loudly,brown/green eyes growing wide,the hands on his waist were long and thin yet very strong,he glanced back quickly to see a very eager and excited Natalio humping the younger's plump ass like it was the tall luthier's only goal in life.

Apparently, the flannel-clad,forgetful man had left his actual partner and baby sister,Mariana hanging alone by the bar, what a shame.

She has birthed many kids by him since her first pre-teen years and is currently carrying another one in her prominently large belly,which....Pato, Capitán Topa's big sister curiously has her horny,grabby hands all over right now.

Francis couldn't blame her, Mariana looked more attractive than ever like this and the curly-haired boy couldn't help but picture himself as round and big as her while Topa and Natalio had their way with him at the same time. 

_I just wanna feel_  
_I just wanna feel somethin'_  
_But I keep feeling nothin' all night long_  
_All night long_

It undoubtedly felt pleasant,on a surface level,to have these two insanely attractive men in their 40s,sandwiching you,grinding against you like you were nothing but a source of carnal pleasure for them for the night.

Natalio bit your neck and you felt goosebumps run down your entire body,his mustache rasping against your soft skin just right as he frantically pulled your pants down,Topa had his hands very occupied under your shirt,awkwardly pulling it over your head,giving well earned attention to your delicious breasts and perky nipples.

You want this.

You whined shamelessly and told yourself you want this as salty,silent tears cascaded down your face.

_Love me now, but not tomorrow_  
_Fill me up, but leave me hollow_  
_Pull me in, but don't you get too close_

Francis woke up involutarily nuzzling his exhausted face into a hairy chest he'd quickly realize did not belong to the person he wanted to have close by the most.

A slurred,raspy,husky voice greeted him 'Good mornin' lazily as the blinding morning sunlight shone through the windows.

For now,it was close enough.

_I can be whoever you want me to be_


	4. Angels Like You (Rated E - Incest/Non-con/Underaged Pregnancy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E - Arnoldo meets Francis for the first time and it's love at first fuck. 
> 
> Arnoldo/Fiore, Arnoldo/Child Topa,Arnoldo/Child Natalio,Young Arnoldo/Chef Giuliano,Middle-aged Arnoldo/Child Francis.
> 
> Mentions of incest, rape, pedophilia,underaged pregnancy.

_The more that you give, the less that I need_  
_Everyone says I look happy_  
_When it feels right_

Fiore's sweet pink lips looked obscenely stretched out wide around Arnoldo's thick,girthy cock,the prideful Chef's pre-teen niece/daughter let a handful of tears stream down her hollowed out cheeks as air failed to fill her little lungs.

The older, Italian man's hold on his baby girl's head was firm and forceful,large fingers tangled into colorful pastel curls as a strongly steady stream of hot piss ran down Fiore's already sore constricting throat from the previous animalistic,raw fucking it just got.

It felt good to come back home after all.

_I know that you're wrong for me_  
_Gonna wish we never met on the day I leave_  
_I brought you down to your knees_  
_'Cause they say that misery loves company_

Arnoldo can't pretend he doesn't remember when 'it' started, he had just turned 18 when he met his youngest brother whose had been raised in Argentina through most of his short life and was 8 years of age at the time.

The boy's name was Diego Topa, he loved singing, he was hyperactive and always optimistic about everything,even when he had a monstruous,thick,girthy, 8-inch long cock up his tight little asshole by his 3rd 'playdate' with his big brother Arnoldo.

The Grand Chef somehow convinced their parents Nunciatina and Enzo that him and Topa should spend that Summer together alone,in order to 'bond' and repair all the years that they had lost.

_It's not your fault I ruin everything_  
_And it's not your fault I can't be what you need_  
_Baby, angels like you can't fly down here with me_

Half or more of those Summer days Arnoldo had his little baby brother's mouth and ass busy with either his enornously large member (even more so for a child),pissing and cumming down the small,once chipper boy's tiny holes whenever he felt like it.

Momentarily replacing himself inside the little boy with a large pickle,carrots or a massive eggplant that made young Topa unable to feel his little legs for over a week.

Good, that made him far more pliant with time.

That same Summer the stubborn cook also met Natalio, a then 10-year-old kid who loved music and pranks and soon would learn to love and worship College-aged,hairy cock as well.

 _I'm everything they said I would be..._  
_I'm everything they said I would be._..

Christmas family reunion of that same year,Arnoldo spent most of it knocking up babies into the unwilling belly of his then 13-year-old cousin Rebecca as parents,uncles,aunts and grandmas chatted cheerily downstairs about how proud they had been of Arnoldo for attending Cooking School and 'doing so well' there.

He was fucking Giuliano,his 42-year-old mentor at the time,the man was gross but kept the once aspiring Chef's grades in check as the brunet,mustached young man was too busy forcibly shoving his giant monster cock into helpless middle-schoolers' unwilling tight holes by the other side of the road to actually study.

_I'll put you down slow, love you goodbye_  
_Before you let go, just one more time_  
_Take off your clothes, pretend that it's fine_  
_A little more hurt won't kill you_

Years and years had gone by,many actions without any consequences yet also no real love to hold on to.

Arnoldo had reluctantly gone to one of Topa and his band's concerts, it was safe, nobody knew the Italian man's reputation, well.... Topa, Natalio, Rebecca and many other kids knew but the experienced,now 40-year old Chef made sure they'd all stay silent.

To Natalio it even costed his memory altogether.

The songs.....were not the prideful,overweight brunet's thing but the kids were young,pretty and inviting except that one in particular caught his eye the most,if Arnoldo ever felt love at first sight,this was it.

Long, thick,black curls of hair bounced to the silly rhythm,she had big, doe, olive eyes that shone bright with excitement,she wore long baby blue stockings, she was 6-7 years old and her big front tooth were still missing when she laughed.

She was absolutely perfect in every way.

Arnoldo was completely sure he had fallen in love with Francis and he had to marry her 10 years from now or else.

_I know that you're wrong for me_  
_Gonna wish we never met on the day I leave_  
_I brought you down to your knees_  
_'Cause they say that misery loves company_

Before the Concert was even over,a weeping 6-year-old had her head pinned down to a sofa backstage as the overweight,40-year-old,Italian Chef held her down by her curly,raven hair as he rammed mercilessly into the little girl's tiny,underdevelopoed cunt while she bled into the cushions.

Francis would soon get used to it and even grow to love it.

_It's not your fault I can't be what you need_  
_Baby, angels like you can't fly down here with me_


	5. Prisoner (Rated E - Twincest/Underage/Breeding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E - Francis slowly tries to reunite with his family, starting with his identical twin Julio who was apparently very excited to see him again. 
> 
> Francis/Julio.
> 
> Contains incest,breeding kink,underage sex, mentions of pedophilia, extremamly underage pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julio, the actor who plays Francis' character said on a livestream that the reason Francis follows Arnoldo wherever he goes like a puppy (in this case,to a remote island for the spinoff) it's because, and I quote "He's like a Pet to Arnoldo".
> 
> This shit was back IN JUNE and I STILL have yet to recover from it, holy fuck,Julio,my dude,my man,what have you done, you ruined me.

_Prisoner, prisoner, locked up_   
_Can't get you off my mind, off my mind_   
_Lord knows I tried a million times, million times, oh-woah_   
_Why can't you, why can't you just let me go?_

Francis bit the inside of his cheeks,nervously rubbing one hand over the long sleeves of his dark blue sweatshirt.The night lights were a soft,pretty red,the sound of cars in the distance were expected.

The street familiar despite it's eerie vacancy from how late at night it was, he felt cold and hot all in one. 

The curly-haired waiter hasn't seen his twin brother Julio in so long,or anyone from his family for that matter,his eldest brother Rodrigo,his baby sister Pini,their Dad and their Mom.

Perhaps Arnoldo was right on this one yet Francis didn't exactly feel ready to see.... everyone just yet.

A quick stop by Julio's humble apartment could be a nice start.

Especially considering the things he's heard his twin saying about the once loyal waiter online.

Francis definitely was not too happy to find out he had that reputation to outside friends and family. 

He's not some pet who follows Arnoldo around and is blindly obedient to all the Grand Chef's orders like a loyal little puppy,they were _equals_. 

Or so the curly-haired,aspiring magician keeps telling himself. 

_Strung out on a feeling, my hands are tied_   
_Your face on my ceiling, I fantasize_   
_Oh, I can't control it, I can't control it..._   
_I try to replace it with city lights_   
_I'll never escape it, I need the high_   
_Oh, I can't control it, I can't control it..._

Your thin,rosy lips,identical to his,your bright olive green eyes,identical to his,the rich,thick curls of raven hair,darker than the midnight sky,you both share it.

Even the gap between your front teeth,it's scary and thrilling at the same time how he looks exactly like you but already born male while you still needed to fight to earn that right.

You both laugh in perfect unison as your equally large noses bump against one another,the perfect opportunity to finally get some air, all your anger and resentment vanished by now.

When you first stepped here,less than an hour ago,the last thing you expected was to have sex with him, you even ran out of pills a couple days ago and didn't bother to renew them, thinking your Julio would no longer want you because he thinks you're nothing but someone's worthless object now. 

But all you can really focus on at the moment is his beard scratching against your soft,pale skin as he left light kisses all over your neck and jaw,feeling like finally coming home.

It's been too long.

_You keep making it harder to stay_   
_But I still can't run away_   
_I gotta know why can't you, why can't you just let me go?_

Julio pinned Francis on his stomach,face down,bubbly ass in the air,making his feminine twin instinctively munch down on the pillow below him to muffle his moans so the other's girlfriend Daiana in the other room wouldn't hear.

The bearded twin smirked triumphantly to himself,telling Francis how good of a pet he is for him, proving his point in a way,one hand still holding his nearly identical twin down,the other stroking his own thick cock and slapping it against Francis' ass cheeks,the waiter's pained and desperate whines only egging him on.

Francis could try and pretend to be a man all he wanted,could take all the testosterone he wanted,as long as he still had a wet,tight,warm pussy to fuck with abandon,he was but a helpless pet toy.

_I tasted Heaven, now I can't live without it_   
_I can't forget you and your love is the loudest_   
_Oh, I can't control it, I can't control it..._

The aspiring magician screeched loudly into the pillows,tears staining the smooth surface under him as Julio went brutally all the way in without any warning,his twin's sounds were like music to his ears,he still remembers the first time he had the privilege of hearing it first hand.

10 years ago,they were both 11 and looked nearly one and the same,two rowdy pre-teen kids sneaking into their big brother's car to try to learn how to drive,at the time Julio was too innocent and had no idea his identical twin was already being roughly fucked on a daily basis by her mentor the Grand Chef Arnoldo whose had even knocked her up when she was only 9 and no one even knew for a long time.

Francis had sat on her brother's lap by the driver's seat to supposedly show him what he was doing wrong,except it quickly turned into rough grinding as Julio's still developping cock stiffened and the future waiter involuntarily rubbed her plump little ass down on it,obscene mewling sounds leaving her thin lips without even realizing as Julio grinned maliciously,gripping her hips with both hands and dry humping his twin sister faster until he came for the first time inside her panties.

_Prisoner, prisoner, locked up_   
_Can't get you off my mind, off my mind_   
_Lord knows I tried a million times, million times..._   
_Why can't you, why can't you just let me go?_

Julio's shaft was now almost long enough to break into Francis' cervix and it feels fantastic when he spills rivers of come into it while letting sexy throaty moans escape into his twin brother's ear accompanied by many 'Good Bitch' and 'Good Pet' related praises as he fills him up to the brim.

In delirious times like these, Francis genuinely wishes his next babies would be his twin brother's,Julio would be so proud of his Good Pet.


	6. Gimme What I Want (Rated E - Raunchy Public Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E - Francis hooks up with a very handsome stranger and they 69 in the middle of the dance floor.
> 
> Francis/Josh from Blue's Clues reboot.

_Midnight and the moon is out_  
_Careful, you might hurt yourself_  
_Pleasure leads to pain_  
_To me, they're both the same_

The Rulos invited Francis for a night out only the four of them,the talented,charming waiter guessed it wasn't a bad idea before heading for his parent's place,intending to stay there for a while,a month or two.

There he met a sweet,gorgeous Filipino man in his 30s called Josh,eager almond eyes,soft,tanned,sun kissed skin that shone bright in the lights above,defined muscles on his arms,deliciously prominent pecs visible through his tight,blue-stripped shirt.

He took Francis' breath away.

He was perfect for the night.

_Sweat drippin' down to the floor_  
_Bite marks like an animal_  
_You might be insane_  
_But maybe we're the same_

Josh and Francis were grinding their sweaty,lustful bodies on the dance floor,the shorter of the two had pushed the Filipino's shirt up,leaving raw bite marks on his muscled pecs,hard nipples and defined torso.

Admitedly this guy wasn't exactly Francis' type, he loved his men much softer,heavier,hairier and considerably shorter but it's not like he's looking for a new lifetime partner tonight, is he?

The least a person reminds him of his former Boss and partner in every way, the better.....

Right?

 _Tonight you came here_  
_'Cause you know what I need_  
_And no one likes to be alone.._.

Francis fell to his knees,pulling Josh's pants down with him in the middle of the dance floor,the older of the two looked utterly shocked but ultimately bit his plump,brown bottom lip and complied,tangling his tanned fingers into the charming waiter's thick curls and pulling towards his shaven crotch.

Nobody could ever resist grabbing at his hair and lucky for Francis,he loves it every single time.

Francis sucked eagerly at the brown,mushroom shaped head,his hand expertly twisting at the base,making Josh get closer and closer to seeing stars as the aspiring magician tongued the veiny underside while pushing the girthy member deeper.

_I don't need a future, I don't need your past_  
_I just need a lover_  
_So gimme what I want, or I'll give it to myself_

As Josh's thick cock hit the back of Francis' tight,warm throat,making both groan loudly in pure bliss,the Filipino singer had a wild idea.

He momentarily pushed a suddenly confused Francis off of his wet cock,making the boy stand up, as the former apprentice did so,Josh pulled the shorter boy's pants down and off of him in a swift motion,lifting the waiter upside down seemingly on the same breath, getting to work his own hot tongue on Francis' dripping wet pussy as the other's nose hit against the tanned man's crotch almost violently.

When the surprise effect faded away at last and blood started rushing down to his head,Francis finally got back to work on throating his muscled partner's massive shaft the best he could from this angle while experiencing orgasm after orgasm.

This guy knew what he was doing.

Francis wishes he remembered his nane.

_I can tell that you're new to this_  
_Slow it down, but you can't resist_  
_Beat your fantasy_  
_Give yourself to me_

Realizing how endearingly sloppy Francis' upside down blowjob really was,Josh took mercy on the younger man and put him back on his feet,the raven-haired boy didn't have too much time to even feel dizzy though as he instantly felt strong,firm,golden arms lifting him back up again,now to drop his soaking snatch directly into his awaiting,girthy,weeping cock.

Both moaning loudly,their heads falling back as people danced carelessly around them,Carlos even sending Francis a wink and a thumbs up from afar.

Francis held on to Josh's broad shoulders like a vice as the older of the two started pistoling viciously into his warm,pulsing cunt,using him like a fleshlight,painting his insides white.

Somehow,Francis felt safe in this stranger's arms,at least right now.


	7. Night Crawling (Rated E - Underage/Non-Con/Incest/Breeding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E - Francis has a mental breakdown over losing Arnoldo and Fiore, Arnoldo sneaks into their 11-year-old daughter/niece's bedroom in the middle of the night and forcefully breeds her in her sleep. 
> 
> Francis & Carlos, Arnoldo/Fiore.
> 
> Contains pedophilia, rape, underage sex, somnophilia, breeding,father/daughter incest.

_Sometimes I'm good for nothin'_  
_Sometimes the best you've ever had_  
_Sometimes I need your lovin'_  
_Sometimes I stab you in the back_

"Francis, I lost count of how many people you bedded just this month alone, are you trying to compensate for something?" Carlos queried Francis in his usual monotone,turning his face away when the talented waiter tried to kiss his lips.

"Carlos, you're obviously exaggerating, you know I like to have an emotional connection-" the short,curly-haired boy tried for an excuse,shrugging and sitting back on the couch,running a weary hand over his face and messy hair,he feels like he hasn't been properly sober in a while.

He absolutely hates it.

"Do you even remember the name of that Asian guy from last week?" the tall drummer with piercing blue eyes tested his friend,Francis should know the redhead isn't the 'one-night-stand' type by now.

So something was feeling off about Francis.

Even more so than the usual these days.

"Asian guy- of course, I do! It was.... Jake! Johnny...? Alex! Yeah, that was it.Wasn't he Mexican though? " Carlos falcepalmed and shook his head as Francis awkwardly stumbled through his words.He doesn't remember even if he ate Breakfast this morning.

Arnoldo always made sure he never missed Breakfast....

"You look pathetic." Carlos stated bluntly, standing up to get a few more soda cans.From anyone in any other circumstance, it would have sounded pretty rude.

But this is Carlos, he has his own way of seeing the world,doesn't make him any less of a very caring friend.

And this time around,the charming waiter agreed with the lanky drummer wholeheartedly.

"Look, I wasn't trying to compensate for anything either....." Francis knew he didn't sound convincing at all to his own ears as he painfully stretched his soft,sore body lazily over the couch,Carlos rolled his bright ocean eyes at the shorter boy,as expected,the older of the two gave in.

"Okay! Okay! I may have a daughter whose I barely had the chance to spend any time with whom was raised her whole life by someone else and a Grand Chef who doesn't want to see me anymore ever again, besides that....everything's peachy." Francis spilled it all in one breath,feeling surprisingly relieved in doing so,the expression he found on Carlos' face was priceless though.

"Wait.....you have ....a daughter?!"

_I found a meanin'_  
_Just what I needed_  
_Cut on the bathroom wall_  
_Midnight reflection_  
_Cravin' attention_  
_Under the disco ball_

Arnoldo crawled into Fiore's small twin bed as quiet as he could manage,he felt giddy,excited from head to toe to finally be able to do this again after so long.

The 11-year-old with curly,colorful hair was sound asleep,humming softly to herself,seemingly not even noticing the large weight behind her on the bed.Arnoldo smirked wickedly,pulling his own pale blue nightgown up and leisurely stroking his girthy,lengthy,hairy,55-year-old shaft,then rubbing it against the pre-teen's thin,small shorts.

The overweight,middle-aged Chef's baby daughter moved slightly in her slumber but showed no signs of waking up just yet as Arnoldo pulled the shorts down her thighs,she wore nothing underneath.

The perverse, Italian man knew she was always meant to be a slut, his slut, just like Francis,the person who birthed her before he was even supposed to get his first period.

Arnoldo's in the mood to repeat History.

_Night crawlin', sky fallin'_  
_Gotta listen when the Devil's callin'_  
_Can't shake it, I'll taste it_  
_When it's yellin' out my name, I chase it_

The large brunet grinded against the little girl's perky ass cheeks for a few minutes,the urge to spank them was so strong,small,breathy sounds escaping her delicate rosy lips,so good.

She is doing so well for her Daddy......

The far older of the two drew his baby girl's slim body closer,her small back flat against his abundant chest,she gasped faintly then,yet her bright brown eyes remained closed,Arnoldo grinned naughtily,lining his giant cock with her tiny,still virgin cunt,no lube or spit needed,his other meaty hand already over her sweet lips,ready to hear her 'sing' for the first time of many to come.

_Sometimes my thoughts are violent_  
_Sometimes they bring me to the light_  
_Sometimes I sit in silence_  
_Sometimes I'm running for my life_

Fiore's loud,piercing scream was muffled by her Dad/Uncle's large hand as he shoved his huge,girthy cock all the way into her developping cervix,intent on breeding his baby girl like a bitch tonight.

Margarita had heard 'strange' sounds coming from the curly-haired child's bedroom,the elderly woman's only real reaction was shaking her head in deep disappointment upon opening the door slowly only to find Arnoldo already ruthlessly brutally fucking the brains out of the little girl she knew to be his biological baby daughter.

Shame that he never changed his ways and History will only repeat itself,she had no idea what good his Nonna had seen in him all this time.

He was nothing but an irredeemable Monster.

_I found the meaning_  
_Just what I needed...._

Tears streamed freely down Fiore's pale,round face,she no longer had a voice to scream when the overweight,Grand Chef groaned loudly from the back of his throat as thick ropes of hot cum were shooting freely into his baby girl's broken in cervix,inflating her belly slightly,followed by a strong jet of hot piss,mixing with his previous seed and her blood.

Arnoldo held on firmly to his precious pre-teen daughter's flat stomach the entire time,no matter how much she tried to squirm her way out.

He could barely wait for her frail,lean body to soon fill up with his (grand) child.


	8. Midnight Sky (Rated E - Dub-con/Pregnant Sex/Age Gap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E - Francis starts to realize he's gaining a considerable amount of weight,he meets up with Lila, an old friend whose happens to be a fierce,red-headed woman in her 40s who realizes quickly that the young waiter might be pregnant.
> 
> Francis/Lila
> 
> Contains extremely dubious consent and some sweet pregnant tiddies sucking lol.

_Yeah, it's been a long night and the mirror's tellin' me to go home_   
_But it's been a long time since I felt this good on my own_   
_Lotta years went by with my hands tied up in your ropes_   
_Forever and ever, no more_

3 Months at his parent's place after a whole month of crazy partying without many 'consequences' and Francis felt himself gaining a considerable amount of weight over this considerably short spam of time as he ran his calloused hands rather delicately over his ever softening stomach in front of the body mirror,cellulite and stretch marks starting to slowly pop up around his middle.

He has been fully sober all this time back home too.

At a certain point you simply start to get tired of feeling so sick and queasy all the time,you still felt sick sometimes but you figured it was only aftermath from all the insane, unreasonable nights out you've had.

His jeans were starting to strain around the aspiring magician's thickening thighs and widening waist,same about his shirts suffocating his increasingly flabby arms,his breasts were starting to get more sensitive and harder and harder to bind as well so sweatpants with a large hoodie and a comfortable sports bra it is.

_The midnight sky is the road I'm takin'_   
_Head high up in the clouds..._   
_I was born to run, I don't belong to anyone, oh no..._

Francis ran as fast as his legs would allow and skipped into the night to the sound of the music,he felt like the heavier he was, the lighter and more carefree he was.

Perhaps it's not too late to start a new life, start from zero.

Without realizing,the charming, curly-haired assistant opened his arms wide,bringing the chilling midnight wind with him,along came many leaves and birds, following the short waiter from all places as if he was a magnet.

_I don't need to be loved by you_   
_Fire in my lungs, can't bite the devil on my tongue, oh no_   
_I don't need to be loved by you..._

Francis dashed into the empty bridge as if he could fly at any second,laughing light and airy up to the starry sky upon realizing the creatures that had pursued him due to his imperfect,unpracticed magic.

Maybe that's the career he should truly follow,the raven-haired,talented boy thought to himself as he suddenly stumbled upon a somewhat familiar,lean,red-haired figure.

Without thinking too much, Francis tossed the rightfully startled,slender woman into the air,laughing like crazy as he spinned her, thousands of leaves and birds circling around them at the center of the large bridge as he pulled his mother-figure down into a searing,heartwarming kiss.

_See my lips on her mouth, everybody's talking now, baby_   
_Ooh, you know it's true_   
_That I was born to run, I don't belong to anyone, oh no_   
_I don't need to be loved by you..._

At first, Lila's bright blue eyes were opened wide due to Francis' plain boldness,she was in fitness attire,sweaty from her routine work out,short,fiery red hair tied back,admitedly she hasn't seen the charming waiter whose she saw as a son in several months,his lips felt amazing,his caressing hand on her neck did wonders also.

The young magician's actions made the monorail's conductor feel quite daring as well,one long,slender hand wrapping snuggly around the younger's softening,curvy middle,squishing fondly the developping folds there.

Francis seemed to greatly enjoy the gesture,moaning pleasantly into the older woman's mouth,deepening the kiss even further.

_She got her hair pulled back 'cause the sweat's drippin' off of her face_   
_Said it ain't so bad if I wanna make a couple mistakes_   
_You should know right now that I never stay put in one place_   
_Forever and ever, no more_

"Señorita Lila-"

"It's okay, Francis,maybe we both need this."

The fierce, 40-year-old woman with hot,spicy red hair whispered into the much younger man's ear, making chills run down his spine as she decidedly pushed him against the edge of the bridge, due to his surprise and focus faltering,he breathed heavily and closed his eyes as the enchantment was broken, all leaves fell into the river under the both of them and the birds flew away into the night yet Lila remained looking at the timid waiter with determined,hungry, icy blue orbs he rarely saw on her. 

He was starting to hunch over himself,momentarily frightened by his mother figure's yearning,ravenous gaze when he felt a set of long,boney hands under his t-shirt,grabbing on to his tender,C-cup tits like a starving animal and kneading,twisting his growing,pink,sensitive nipples viciously,making the younger cry out in a thrilling mixture of pain and pleasure.

Francis looked down at the lanky conductor to find a knowing,sadistic grin adorning her pretty lips,her face blurring by the second as involuntary tears welled up at the corners of his gentle, olive eyes,he was a mere hostage to the woman's reckless actions.

And he loved it.

"Oh sweet,it seems you're pregnant,finally... took Arnoldo long enough." Lila elaborated with a great hint of interest,the other barely had the time to think 'If she only knew...' before she pulled Francis' shirt and sports bra up in one swift motion,making the two round,meaty globes bounce in the cold,night air and consequently ache 10 times more.

The curly-haired boy inevitably whined louder while the older woman closed her sensual,red lips around one of the sore,obscenely enlarged nipples,tonguing around the areola and sucking with gusto the milk that was soon to be produced as she twisted the other nub painfully so around her long,expert fingers,making Francis cry out in nearly unbearable pain.

His head falling back into the edge,one of his hands gripping hard to the lanky woman's red hair,keeping her head in place as her mouth engulfed more of one of his udders,his other hand trembling terribly,barely holding on to the railing.

He eventually sat up at the top of it as Lila kept on her ministrations,freeing one of her hands to 'sneak' it into the younger's pants,mercilessly pinching and playing with his abnormally large clit until both of them came in their pants from this alone.

_I was born to run, I don't belong to anyone, oh no_   
_I don't need to be loved by you..._

Francis opened his bright olive eyes,sweaty and breathless,still sitting by the edge of the bridge,his enlarged nipples extremely sore and angry red,the crotch of his sweatpants soaked by his sweet juices,no Lila in sight,he felt light and airy,despite the chill of the night.

She may have been right,they both needed this.

And if he really is pregnant,it's very unlikely to be Arnoldo's.

But the prideful Italian Chef doesn't need to know that.


	9. High (Rated E - Non-con/Breeding/Underage/Incest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E - Arnoldo/Teenage Waitress Alina, Arnoldo/Fiore. 
> 
> The Grand Chef Arnoldo properly start the Training of his young new, teenage apprentices by shoving massive, girthy, phallic veggies up their tight assholes and they better enjoy it or else,breeding Alina in the process.
> 
> Do you get off to the image of DP or a person with a vagina getting brutally fucked in one hole while sporting a massive dildo or vibrator on the other? Because I love that shit.

_Sometimes I get a little too hurt_  
_Got my mind goin' places it ain't wanna go_  
_Sometimes I get a little too low_  
_And I can't see myself through the fire and smoke_

Alina bent over one of the the round tables at the Ristorantino as she focused further on her dedicated task of cleaning the hard surface,she was very pretty,smart and cheerful,she was Nonna Arnoldina's last apprentice before the elderly woman passed away so naturally,the overweight,young teen waitress worked harder at her job in order to suffocate her sorrows.

To the point where she didn't even notice her current new boss walking up behind her and stopping there,to admire her generously big,round and soft rear under her long, white dress,one large hand holding a massively girthy geoduck,already properly 'lubed' with butter,other hand pulling the offending garment of clothing up just enough to peek at her abundant, pale flesh,she was wearing a g-string.

Arnoldo grinned mischievously to himself,of course she is.

The both of them had the same intentions here,keeping their minds off of someone else who's no longer in reach.

It's time to start her training to be the perfect little apprentice.

_And you, like a neon light_  
_Shinin' through a door that I can't keep closed_  
_And you, like a rolling stone_  
_Always buildin' cities on the hearts that you broke_

Arnoldo pulled Alina's dress up all the way,pushing her blue g-string to the side,the 16-year-old barely had any time to react as the perverse, prideful Chef thrust the exquisite,monstruous,horse-dick shaped clam all the way into the overweight teen's tight,virgin asshole in one go until it touched her intestines,she bled and screamed until her lungs gave out as she was now held down by her nefarious Boss.

Him trying to press the (once) edible item even deeper while she cried and hiccupped silent tears.

In a way,this was all Francis' fault,if he had stayed,like a good,loyal servant,the brunet, Italian man wouldn't have to be brutally violating the unwilling holes of any innocent people out there.

This is all Francis' to blame and Arnoldo repeated exactly that to his new,long-haired waitress as he placed himself between her thick thighs,driving his hard as a rock,girthy rod into the anguished girl's unsurprisingly dripping wet,warm,tight,slutty cunt,the gigantic geoduck lodged into her ass making the passage down her vag canal far more difficult, painful... and exciting.

A long, involuntary,obscene,raspy moan escaping the young,new apprentice's plump lips as the older of the two rammed himself far deeper,moving the clam alongside it with one hand.

He knew she'd love it right away.

_And in my head, I did my very best saying goodbye, goodbye_  
_And I don't miss you, but I think of you and don't know why_  
_I still feel high_

Alina's pussy was tighter than Francis',her asscheeks far bigger,meatier and more fun to spank,her shrieking screams more satisfying since she wasn't used to all this violent treatment like his former apprentice very much was.

Then how come Francis still wanders on the back of the stubborn Chef's mind despite him currently going through one of the best fuckings of his life?

Arnoldo felt angrier at himself than ever so he stuck out the large hand he was using to harshly slap pretty red and purple marks on his teen waitress' fat asscheeks and used it to pull roughly at her long,dark brown hair,the beautifully pathetic noises escaping her sweet lips were sounding like heaven as her walls started clenching deliciously around the older,mustached man's thick,invading member.

Arnoldo grunted loudly,huskily like an animal,closing his jade black eyes shut,his movements getting frantically ferocious as he laid his whole body weight on top of Alina over the table,coming hard,hot spurts of cum deep inside her, breeding his Nonna's teen apprentice good as he should.

_Sometimes I stay up all night_  
_'Cause you don't ever talk to me in my dreams_  
_And I think about eventually you're holdin' me_  
_And dancin' to the record like a movie scene_

The next weeks, Arnoldo entertained himself by watching both his Petalito (Fiore) and his new waitress Alina limping and whining all over the village and the Ristorantino due to 1) His ruthless fucking any time of the day and anywhere he felt like it and 2) The impossibly enormous geoducks he made them keep shoved deep into their asses all day and night,shit so girthy,even Alina had a huge gap in between her massively thick thighs,practically waddling as both teens walked and served the customers.

Margarita sighed in resignation at the sight every single time she walked by to give him the vegetables Arnoldo needed to both 1) cook 2) shove deep into his teen apprentices' tight little cunts and assholes.

Still the Grand Chef lay wide awake at night,staring at the gorgeous ceiling of his new home,his once loyal waiter failing to visit him even in his dreams,Arnoldo had no choice but to stand up and sneak into one of his girls' bedrooms.

Perhaps someday his young,new mentees might be good enough to be his new Francis and fill the large void the aspiring magician left in his lonely heart.


	10. Hate Me (Rated E - Incest/Breeding kink/Piss kink/Dub-con/Underage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E - Pregnant Francis/Big Brother Rodrigo.
> 
> Francis visits Arnoldo's place for old time's sake, obviously the Chef is not there so he gets fucked by his transphobic, ten years older brother in every room.
> 
> Contains incest,breeding kink,piss drinking and extremely dubious consent, mentions of pedophilia.

_Go ahead, you can say it's my fault_   
_If it still hurts at all_   
_I thought one of these days you might call_   
_When you were feelin' small_

Francis cautiously stepped into the large,fancy,vacant apartment,his big brother Rodrigo following close behind,the raven-haired,former apprentice doesn't really know how his key still works, he hasn't been here in years.

Neither did Arnoldo, apparently.

It's been 8 months and the handsome boy with bright olive eyes foolishly thought his stubborn former Boss would have tried to get in touch by now or answered his texts or calls, but he should have known better, his Grand Chef is just too proud.

Francis leaned his ever growing body against the kitchen Island,pale hands trailing the dust over the marble surface,feeling utterly exhausted as his 10 years older brother stood behind him, big hands settling protectively around his baby brother's ever widening waistline,resting his growing,clothed erection against the younger,shorter boy's round,plump ass.

Francis is pregnant of 5 months and 3 weeks,of twins,his feet hurts,his D-cup tits are always sore and tender, his brothers Julio and Rodrigo always take good advantage of that.

The young waiter sighed wistfully,leaning back into his big brother's touches without really meaning to. He felt so tired all the time but Rodrigo didn't care.

They never do.

_Drownin' in my thoughts_   
_Starin' at the clock_   
_And I know I'm not on your mind_

"Who do you think these babies belong to,huh,slut? If you're sure it's not your prehistoric Chef's then who is it? Me? Julito? One of those Rulo Triplets? Some dirty old stranger at the bar??? Don't lie to me,my little pet sis,I've heard you slept around after the old man dumped you...." Rodrigo whispered venomously into the younger's ear,one rough hand rubbing and squeezing the shorter's circular,enlarged,pregnant belly,the other pinching one of his baby brother's obscenely sizeable pink nipples,inserting his index finger into the gaping hole made there where droplets of milk fell freely from.

"Rodri......." Francis whined helplessly,head involuntarily falling back,biting his thin bottom lip hard,trying to fixate his brown/green gaze up on the clock by the wall that had long since stopped working,reading at 9:36 at the moment,anything to get his mind far away from here.

"I knew this whole 'wanting to be a real man' phase was all horse shit,look at you,all round,curvy,sexy with big tits and fat with some stranger's litter as you were always meant to be,just a worthless bitch only meant to be bred and impregnated over and over by _actual_ men like me and your Boss." Rodrigo kept going as he secured his young,pregnant brother in place,pushing him further against the marbled surface as he pulled the curly-haired boy's large 'pregnant jeans' down to his thick, soft thighs.

Francis' eyes glued to a picture of him and Arnoldo hanging by the refrigerator wall, he remembers well when Topa took that picture,it was the day his Grand Chef thought the teen waiter was going to leave the monorail for good to work somewhere else.

Arnoldo had looked so desperate and helpless then.

_I wonder what would happen if I die_   
_I hope all of my friends get drunk and high_   
_Would it be too hard to say goodbye?_   
_I hope that it's enough to make you cry_   
_Maybe that day, you won't hate me_

"Please,stop....." Francis sobbed meekly back into Rodrigo's shoulder right before his tall big brother sunk his thick,lengthy,monster cock straight into his baby brother's soaking wet,pregnant pussy,hitting one of the twins' developping little butt on first try.

Arnoldo would hate Francis even more now and never ever take him back if he found out his precious little pet's current antics.

He only wanted to make his Grand Chef proud,Francis thought to himself as Rodrigo forcefully pushed his round,heavy body away from the kitchen without a care,the babies kicking madly as the older of the two shoved the curly-haired boy,belly first,violently into the big,white sofa by the living room.

Francis only sobbed harder as his whole body ached,his fattening ass getting mercilessly spanked because he's apparently being a 'bad breeding bitch' who should shut the fuck up, take cock like a champ without complaint and then thank him later.

Arnoldo may have been just as bad or far worse,but at least he wasn't some transphobic asshole, the charming waiter thought bitterly to himself as he suddenly felt Rodrigo's huge shaft poke his agitated babies inside,the raven-haired boy could swear he was able to tell they both held on to it for a moment before getting relentlessly second-hand fucked then showered in cum and piss by it.

_Go ahead, you can say that I've changed_   
_Just say it to my face_   
_One drink and I'm back to that place_   
_The memories won't fade_

At Arnoldo's master bedroom,his previously nearly untouched King sized bed,Francis sat with his aching knees on it, dried cum dripping down his fat thighs,his round,enlarged belly touching the sheets,also covered in cum,outside as well as inside as Rodrigo stood on his feet against the wall, one hand gripping tight to his baby brother's thick curls, the other holding his enormous, girthy cock in place as he moaned,contentedly pissing down Francis' constricting throat, well aware that his yellow jizz would feed the babies just as the cum did.

Francis now desperately wished these were _Arnoldo's_ babies, so they would get second-fucked by _him_ and have the honor of drinking _his_ cum and piss again instead.

Just like when he was 9 to 10 years old. Those were the good days.

_And maybe that day, you won't hate me_


	11. Bad Karma (Rated E - Pregnant Sex,Breeding Kink,Lactation, Threesome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RATED E - Francis is back to waiting tables even though he's heavily pregnant since he's needing the extra money to make ends meet. 
> 
> Ray Manchester aka Captain Man is one of the people helping him on that 'quest'.
> 
> By fucking him senseless of course while Schwoz enjoys the show.
> 
> Contains lactation, adult breastfeeding, pregnant sex, threesome, vouyerism,breeding kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love love love Ray/Schwoz so fucking much 💕💕💕  
> I wish the best for them while raising their new Danger Kids.

_You may think I'm ghostin', but the truth is I'm a liar_

_I sell you what I tell you, but you ain't a fucking buyer_

"You know..... I have... had a partner who's just like you, he was born a girl but realized he's a dude when we were teenagers and I still love him to death (please, don't let him know that) but he always frustrated me in a way...." a drunk senseless Ray Manchester aka Captain Man rambled on to a largely pregnant waiter Francis as the taller and older of the two landed the charming, curly-haired boy on his lap and started sloppily groping the younger's large,sensitive,lactating tits through his flimsy, white uniform.

"... How come?" Francis asked as politely as he could manage,mostly breathless and feeling unable to pay too much attention to his customer's words as the man's large,strong,calloused hands roamed all over the raven-haired boy's massively round body.

Although he was indeed mildly interested in the story as he fixed his huge,circular frame sideways over the super hero's thighs, trying to get into a position that was at least a little bit comfortable.

Which may be practically impossible when it feels like you're nothing but a hard kicking,massively full belly 24/7.

Francis was well aware of who the man was and if he didn't before,Ray spilled everything anyway through his drunken haze,the man apparently had lost his two incredibly amazing partners, a blond teenager named Henry (oooh so that means Captain Man and Kid Danger were on a relationship all this time?! Figures) and a bald,genius technician called Schwoz, whom makes all sorts of gadgets they could possibly need.

Francis felt very honored by Ray's visit to his town and choosing him for the night,the charming waiter expected a pretty generous tip after it's all said and done.

He is definitely needing the money, he's been unemployed long enough and there are twins on the way....

"How come?! He never once let me knock him up with our babies, that's all I wanted, to see his belly round and full,fuck him and our kids inside into oblivion... so seeing you like this...it gives me the opportunity to see what I could have had, shit, you look like you're about to blow up! Absolutely gorgeous!" the handsome, muscular man with penetrating blue eyes slurred through his sentence,nose diving into the waiter's inviting cleavage, making most of his words get muffled as he rubbed his face between the two,huge, tender globes of flesh.

The compliment made the shorter of the two blush madly,round cheeks rosy pink and heated up as the talented assistant hid his slightly chubby,pale face into Ray's soft,brunet hair.

_You thinkin' that I'm sleepin' when I'm creepin' in the night_   
_They say it's bad karma when you live a double life_

Ray teared Francis' white shirt in half almost effortlessly, the raven-haired boy's huge,enlarged tits bouncing out and leaking milk down his monstruous belly, the tall, indestructible man immediately latching his mouth to one of the ever sore, reddening tits,breastfeeding like a baby would.

Francis' head fell back,bright olive eyes closing shut as he pushed Ray's head even closer against himself, both moaning obscenely,wet,slurping sounds filling the air while the brunet man drank directly from the pregnant teen's enormous udders as bystanders remained doing what they came to the bar to do.

The curly-haired,heavily pregnant boy felt himself coming multiple times just from this stimulation alone,getting even his tight, work pants soaking wet as Captain Man drank from one abnormaly enlarged, gaping nipple and finger fucking the other one,switching between them every once in a while.

"Fuck, I love myself a hot momma....."

_They say it's bad karma being such a heartbreaker_   
_I've always picked a giver 'cause I've always been the taker_   
_I'd rather just do it, then I'll think about it later..._

From the other side of the bar,strategically out of sight from both of them was Schwoz....from work,watching the duo with great interest,small,pudgy fingers taking their sweet,sweet time circling his enlarged clit,mewling softly and biting his bottom lip as his tall,muscular husband carelessly threw some curly-haired,pregnant whore big belly first over a table and tore the poor kid's black shorts to shreds,now clad only in a small black bowtie by his neck and lacy stockings as his impressively massive,leaking tits hung off of the edge.

The short, green-eyed engineer licked his lips, practically drooling over the lovely sight, movements over his boy-clit getting more frantic.Ray wasn't supposed to know he was here,but....to hell with it,the super hero had found an utterly beautiful slut to fuck the life out of tonight,Schwoz just couldn't resist joining in on the fun, invited or not.

Ray was forcefully pushing a whining Francis' panties to the side, ready to pistol the young waiter's wet snatch and his babies into oblivion when Schwoz came into the egocentric hero's line of sight,snuggling himself unhurriedly on the floor between the raven-haired boy's gigantic, tender breasts,swiftly popping an enlarged, pink nipple into his mouth,suckling sloppily and soundly like he was always meant to be there in the first place.

_The itsy bitsy spider went and spun a web of lies_

_I don't play the nicest, but it ain't a fucking crime_

Ray was....dumbfounded,mouth agape in utter disbelief,he had stopped his ministrations altogether at his longtime partner's unexpected arrival.What is he doing here?! He was supposed to be at home, at the Man Cave doing whatever weird things he likes to do when alone, yet he's here.....breastfeeding on the delicious tits of this incredibly charming ...night worker like it was his life support.

Captain Man was caught red handed and the handsome,indestructible hero did not know how to feel, he didn't know if he was angry, embarassed,upset....

One thing he knew for sure though and his pre-cum leaking,monster cock completely agreed,he was incredibly turned on by all this for some odd reason he was too drunk to try and explain. 

_I never learn my lesson so I always do it twice_

_They say it's bad karma when you live a double life_

Ray shoved his girthy,leaking,10-inch,pulsing dick into Francis without much ceremony,starting railing the young former apprentice right away,brutally pushing the boy's massively round belly forwards and consequently Schwoz backwards whose held on to the aspiring magician's circular frame tightly to support himself,whining up at Ray in a goodnatured manner, displaying big,crystal clear green,puppy dog eyes up at his Boss and partner.

That's when it finally clicked on Francis' foggy, weary mind who this stranger who just started assaulting him out of nowhere may be.

One of Ray's partners,the one who isn't Henry, the one who didn't want to get pregnant.It all made sense now.....no it really still didn't.

But Francis was way too busy clenching his pregnant pussy walls around the taller's lengthy shaft,milking the blue-eyed man's hot, indestructible seed for all it's worth directly into the kicking babies on his busy womb while the other,shorter man bit down hard on his extremely sensitive, huge,leaking nipples to really care or concentrate on literally anything else.

He was going to get paid really well tonight.

_I don't give a fuck, I don't believe in luck_   
_That's why I do what I wanna do, yeah_

_Kiss me, Bad Karma, uh_


	12. Never Be Me (Rated E - Incest,Underage Sex,Breeding,Threesome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E - Arnoldo is testing new apprentices to hopefully replace Francis,one of them is a 13-year-old little cuntboy named Felipe,the boy's Dad, Amadeo, joins the fun by impregnating the kid.
> 
> Contains incest,Non-con,underage sex, impregnation, spitroasting and more.

_I know I do this every time_  
_I walk the line, I play with fire_  
_And I stop myself before the crime_  
_I walk the line, yeah, I play with fire_

Felipe Amigo is a gorgeous,13-year-old Cuntboy, he learns fast too,Arnoldo thought proudly to himself as he stood behind his newest apprentice while the young teen with big doe eyes cut sweet potatoes on the table by the kitchen.

The Grand Chef leaned his hefty frame over the small teen's back,double chin by the nape of the boy's neck,breathing instructions on the teen apprentice's ear as he circled his fat arms around the kid's lithe body,expertly placing one big hand over the innocent teen's much smaller one and the other feeling up one of his developping breasts under the apron.

Claiming to be properly teaching him how it's actually done while he also 'discreetly' grinded his massive,girthy,leaking cock against the naive cuntboy's perky little,clothed ass.

Felipe involuntarily pushing back against the older,mustached man's very obvious erection as well,provoking some unprompted, throaty moans from the Italian brunet in the process,they kept going like this for a while,Felipe practically bending over the table by now due to his boss' weight and incessant pressure on him, Arnoldo taking the opportunity to pull the boy's blue pants down,boxers along to reveal the teen's....already dripping wet snatch,fucking fantastic.

_I don't wanna push you way too much_  
_I don't wanna lean that way too far_  
_I don't wanna ever learn the hard way_

Felipe has been training with the stubborn, Grand Chef for about a week,they've done almost everything, the teen aspiring writer learned to deepthroat his overweight boss' fat,hairy cock completely against his will on first day alone,taking the older's generous streams of hot cum and piss like a pro by the end of the day.

In turn,Arnoldo fingered and ate the young teen's cunt like he had been starving for years,training the naive kid's virgin pussy every day of the week by inserting pickles and eggplants into his tiny cunt and tight ass, forcing him to keep it at all times during work and not take it off,just like he was already doing to Fiore and Alina.

Felipe was so deliciously tight though,and to top it all of still so innocent,foolishly thinking it was all part of the training and his paycheck, the prideful,mustached man almost felt bad for his nasty goal of mercilessly deflowering this little boy.

Almost.

Felipe's Dad whose brought him here to apply in the first place,is called Amadeo, a longtime friend of Arnoldo's,a classical musician in his late 50s whom fairly recently started raising his 13-year-old bastard son all on his own due to the unexpected,early death of the usually hyperactive boy's mother.

Amadeo admitedly didn't know the kid too well and didn't want much to do with him since the mother was but an unusually busty 12-year-old who briefly babysat his other children when she was brutally violated and forcefully bred by him while his kids played in the backyard, oblivious to it all.

That lovely afternoom resulted in Felipe, former Felicia whose Amadeo felt strong urges to fuck senseless as well but had been forced to stay away from the scrawny boy.....

Up until the mother died and now he has the little shit's full custody all to himself,he just walked in on his childhood friend Arnoldo getting a convenient,casual assjob from his little naive dreamer of a pre-teen son.

The mustached man with graying hair tried to keep himself as silent and hidden as possible while he slowly stroked his lengthy,sagging old man cock to the lewd scene happening not too far from him.

_But if you're looking for stable, that'll never be me_  
_If you're looking for faithful, that'll never be me_

In retrospect, Arnoldo feels genuinely lucky his relationship with Francis actually lasted for as long as it did, before the charming waiter happened in his life,the Grand Chef had practically already 'given up on love',no relationship of his lasted for over a year before everything would fall apart, ending with whoever partner it was, loathing his guts and never wanting to see his mustached,smug,round face ever again.

Francis was different,the curly-haired,loyal assistant seemed to be the only one who truly understood Arnoldo,understood the man's temper,stubborness,pridefulness,'unreasonable' reasonings for literally anything and everything.

Yet eventually....the better option was for the aspiring magician to leave as well.

Arnoldo felt raw anger and resentment rising as he pulled Felipe by the boy's short,gelled,black hair,throwing the kid's full,lean body on the table on his back,besides many vegetables,still wearing an apron only,opening the teen apprentice's thin legs as wide as they would go,leaning his head forward,placing his round face between the young apprentice's legs and licking all the way down from his cunt hole up to his sensitive,pulsing clit,biting and tonguing at the extremely sensitive,reddening nub as he got there,tasting the sweet slick that was released.

Felipe screamed loudly,feeling immense,unbearable pain and very short-lived,forced pleasure,his large,jade black eyes opened comically wide at that instant,immensely blurring with tears as he spot his Dad, Amadeo,hidden by the shadows.

The 13-year-old screamed even louder,calling desperately for the graying man to help him,startling even Arnoldo out of his current task between the kid's legs,tongue deep inside the young aspiring artist's warm cavern.

But to everyone's surprise, Amadeo stepped forward and motioned his old friend to continue violating his cuntboy of a son.Arnoldo smirked knowingly and nodded,replacing his tongue with a thick middle finger inside Felipe's wet,warm,tight front hole.

He should have known by now that Amadeo wouldn't mind lending his useless pre-teen son for some good, rough fucking to drown his good friend's sorrows.

_If you're looking for someone to be all that you need_  
_That'll never be me_  
_(Hard as I try)_  
_That'll never be me_  
_(I play with fire)_

Amadeo shoved his fist inside the boy's mouth to muffle his screams and loud cries as Arnoldo rammed two more thick fingers nearly violently into his new mentee's tight, pre-teen pussy.

The Italian Chef shot a good look at Amadeo who has been claiming to be 'too old' for these sort of 'activities',of course the prideful brunet thinks it's all bullshit and the classical musician should have fucked and impregnated his idiot son long ago,so he 'respectfully' stood back, taking his fingers out in one swoop,licking them slowly and moaning for show,telling Amadeo he should be the one to do the honors of violating and breeding his teenage cuntboy.

Amadeo sighed in exasperation,practically rolling his dark eyes, but he won't lie to himself and say that this wasn't what he wanted to do all along so both old men switched Positions accordingly. 

Arnoldo naturally taking his place by the raven-haired boy's head and wasting no time plunging his girthy,lenghty,monster cock down the younger's tight, constricting throat,which bulged out obscenely more and more as the brunet Chef forced himself deeper and deeper.

_Dry your tears, now don't you cry_  
_I'm by your side at least for a while_  
_I know I do this every time_  
_I walk the line, yeah, I play with fire_

Silent tears fell down Felipe's pale face,which was hanging upside down by the table as Arnoldo fucked himself good and hard down the boy's sore throat,turning the kid into a drooling mess,despite his profusely anguished features,his soaking wet,dripping snatch on the other side told Amadeo he felt otherwise.

The graying musician took his old dick out,genuinely surprised it still stood long,proud and leaking a good amount of pre-cum as he started taking his time rubbing it and lining it up with his youngest child's hot cunt while he held on to one of Felipe's slim,inner thighs.

Amadeo sunk his fat, girthy shaft slowly,almost timidly at first,a complete contrast to Arnoldo's relentless fucking into the young teen's bulging throat as the Italian man held the boy's head in place,the old musician wasn't really sure how his brunet friend still had so much energy,must be all that healthy food he prepares and such.

Regardless, Amadeo felt motivated, dick already halfway inside his young boy's tight heat as he placed both hands on the apprentice's inner thighs,opening the other's legs even wider as he shoved himself ruthlessly the rest of the way in,starting the process of railing his cuntboy son viciously,going even faster than Arnoldo's brutal thrusts.

The usually hot-tempered Chef was very proud of his friend for sure.

_I don't wanna keep you in the dark_  
_I don't wanna gamble with your heart_  
_I don't wanna ever leave you lonely_

Arnoldo groaned husky and loud as he came,hot ropes of cum streaming down his new teen mentee's throat as the young boy inevitably gagged around his boss' girthy shaft while the kid's own Dad savagedly fucked his naive child's bloody,tight,pulsing pussy like there was no tomorrow,coming not long after his friend,deep into Felipe's fertile womb.

_I'd never lie to you, baby_  
_You give me a reason to run from the fire_

Minutes later a beyond exhausted Felipe looked up at Amadeo with big doe eyes and questioned his Dad between tears "Why did you do this to me?!"

The classical musician smiled grimly,petting the boy's hair and leaning down to kiss his sweaty forehead,whispering lovingly afterwards "Because you deserved it."


	13. It's Always Been You (Rated E - Incest,Pregnant Sex,Lactation Kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E - After a talk with his daughter/niece Fiore,Arnoldo and Francis finally reunite at last.
> 
> Arnoldo/Fiore, Arnoldo/Francis. 
> 
> Contains incest,very kinky,filthy,public, pregnant sex,underage,lactation kink, the age gaps go without saying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to finally reunite my babies!!!!  
> El Ristorantino de Arnoldo soon on Disney Plus lololol
> 
> Yes, I cheated and replaced "Golden G String" with a song by Shawn Mendes because the fic is mine and nobody really cares 🤣
> 
> Merry Christmas, fuck your mom, dad, uncles and aunties,your siblings and cousins and make sure to shove as many babies inside them as you can 😘

_It's a fairytale I can't explain_   
_Full of words I don't know how to say_   
_And without a little twist of fate_   
_I know I'd still be searching, baby_

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink for tonight? Or for a lifetime for that matter?!" Fiore barged into the Ristorantino's kitchen,not surprised in the least to still find who she throroughly believes to be her Uncle Arnoldo sprawled on the floor near the fireplace,surrounded by way too many wine bottles.

Not showing much resistance when the young,6 months pregnant pre-teen snatched one nearly empty bottle off of his large,thick hands.

"Uncle.....you're clearly miserable without him,you should try talking to him at least...." the curly-haired,blonde little girl kneeled carefully in front of the older,Italian Chef,she felt so heavy,every movement was so difficult for her lean legs and giant beach ball of a belly.

He leaned forward slightly,drunkenly stretching his fat arms to caress his daughter's ever growing belly lovingly,also making sure to grab and squeeze at her ever growing, tender breasts and thumbing at her hard,growing nipples through her tight night shirt,enliciting delicious moans from the 11-year-old.

His Petalito looked absolutely stunning like this,full of his seed....

But she wasn't his Francis.

Fiore smiled awkwardly up at her 55-year-old Boss,feeling her panties damp considerably as the next words came out of her delicate lips in a breathless whisper. "He needs you... You do know he's pregnant too, right?"

_I swear that you've been sent to save me_   
_You're the only one that my heart keeps coming back to_

With great difficulty,Francis fixed his heavy backpack over his pained back and broad shoulders,his current Boss had just given him a 'leave',he's 8 months pregnant and just feels like laying down and not standing back up until these babies finally leave his body,his clothes practically bursting at the seams from how absurdly huge he was.

It was cold outside yet the curly-haired boy easily started to sweat and breathe heavily by his first steps away from the bar,his tits were massive,jiggling E-cups by now and practically always aching and leaking,there was probably no hiding or binding those ever again, Francis thought somewhat bitterly to himself when all of a sudden the charming waiter looked up to spot a seemingly familiar figure in the distance,one of his hands involuntarily trying to cover his enormously gravid belly almost protectively.

It couldn't be.

Why would he be here if he was the one to send you away?

_It's always been you, it's always been you_   
_It's always been you, it's always been you_   
_It's always been you_

Arnoldo smiled widely and ran like never before in the young apprentice's direction the moment he saw his Francis, the boy was huge to burst, his obscenely large, round belly and deliciously enlarged,leaking nipples clearly visible through the younger's flimsy white t-shirt in the chilly air, the coat he was wearing coming not even close to zipping around the raven-haired boy's immense frame.

Francis whined loudly without really meaning to when Arnoldo hugged him impossibly tight,the older's head laying comfortably over his mentee's voluptuous breasts like they were always meant to be there.

_And you've seen all my darkest fears_   
_Like you've known me for a thousand years_   
_The boy who's really underneath_   
_All the scars and insecurities, baby_

Francis didn't hesitate even once before blindly following his Italian Chef inside the next train back to the Island,maybe he was lovestruck or just desperate enough that he hasn't found anyone which fit the void in his heart quite so perfectly as his prideful Boss did.

They sat by a car near the end where there were less people,they had a lot to talk about but Francis quickly figured by the abnormally huge bulge in his Boss' pants that no real conversation would be happening just yet.

They would have time.

Arnoldo forcibly pushed the boy's thin shirt up,his ginormous tits bouncing from it and hitting the older man right in the face,the stubborn Chef chortled wholeheartedly and Francis wanted to laugh because of the spurts of milk that had squirted in the older's fat,round,mustached features.

The Italian Grand Chef took the opportunity to squish both massive E-cup tits together,placing both extremely enlarged,sensitive nipples into his starving mouth,suckling,biting and lapping at them soundly as he squeezed the pregnant young waiter's deliciously enormous melons impossibly closer.

Francis' head fell back as he closed his eyes shut and cried out in an agonizing mixture of pleasure and pain while holding on for dear life to his old mentor's shoulders,grinding fervently on the older's thick thighs and rock hard, girthy member, Arnoldo was everything he needed and he knew that.

He needed Arnoldo inside him immediately.

_I swear that you've been sent to save me_   
_You're the only one my heart keeps coming back to_

_It's always been you_

Francis turned around with great difficulty on the rather small space the train provided,big belly squishing into the table,bare ass and dripping wet, pregnant pussy rubbing against Arnoldo's still clothed, obscenely monstruous erection, the older man smirked wickedly, pulling his pants and boxers down to his fat, hairy thighs and pulling his curly-haired young apprentice down on his girthy,lengthy cock by his wide hips in one swift motion.

Francis screamed at the top of his lungs involuntarily as Arnoldo branched him,reaching hard and deep into the talented waiter's pregnant cunt,going so far as shoving the full,leaking,red,mushroom shaped head of his cock into one of the twin's tiny mouths inside the aspiring magician's ginormous belly.

People around them took one look at the unconventional, half naked couple banging viciously a few seats away, rolled their eyes and went back to whatever they were doing as the raven-haired boy's ballooning tits bounced with each brutal thrust which simultaneously force fucked Francis' worthless cunt and the baby's mouth within it. 

The charming assistant squirted milk all over the place.Arnoldo taking the opportunity to twist,pinch and pull roughly at the other's abnormally large,leaking nipples as if he was milking some cow.

Francis came 3 times from this alone before the Grand Chef moaned loudly,coming deep and hard,hot,generous jets of cum straight into one of his unborn babies mouths inside his waiter's beach ball shaped belly.

_You're the only one that my heart keeps coming back to_

_It's always been you_

From here on, they both knew they were connected forever and never meant to be apart. 


End file.
